Conceal But Feel
by PlayWithMagic
Summary: "Anyway, on this instalment of Fondue For Two, I'm taking you, my sweet viewers, down to Hale'iwa and popping Santana's cherry."


**The****_ '50 Shades of Sand Vacation Fic Spectacular'_**** is upon us and over the next few days, you'll get six fics about the vacation we didn't get to see. ****_LeighKelly_**** was up first and dropped '****_Airline Regulations_****' on us so go check that out! As hard of an act as that will be to follow, we (myself & Chuckleshan) think our two shot is up to the task, since two brains are always wankier than one. Don't forget to look out for more smutty goodness from ****_Swinging Cloud, ishiheard2day, jellymankelly_****, ****_mysecretlifeofwords,_**** and follow the tag '****_Lesbowaii_****' on Tumblr to keep track of all the excitement!**

* * *

"San?" Brittany whispered. "Honey, it's time to wake up," she cooed as she tried to gently coax her girlfriend awake.

Peppering light kisses across her face, Brittany smiled warmly as Santana slowly begun to stir awake; mumbling unintelligible protests and grumped huffs caused her face to light up at how adorable Santana was in her sleep, even as Santana—fighting tooth and nail—rolled away and buried her head in the pillows, wholly intent on staying asleep.

Most days Brittany would let her sleep in, content to leave Santana to wake at her own pace, but today was different; today was their second day in Hawaii after an amazing week in Lesbos, and Santana had promised her that they'd go surfing; something Santana had never done before but had insisted 'Didn't look that hard'.

Knowing that in order to get her girlfriend up with minimal resistance Brittany would have to be the sneakiest of mouses, she slowly peeled the covers back and revealed Santana's gloriously naked body and grinned smugly as inch after inch of smooth, tanned skin became visible to her hungry eyes. Brittany bit back an appreciative moan as well as the raw and primal urge to pounce that always settled deep within her at the sight of her sexy girlfriend.

Unable to resist, Brittany ever so gently started kissing down Santana's neck to the spot right below her neck as her hands roamed over Santana's body teasingly. Running her right hand slowly up Santana's thigh, her lips descended to the steady thrum beating just beneath the skin of Santana's neck and gave the spot a harsher suck the second she felt the rhythm beneath her lips fasten it's pace. Encouraged, Brittany ran her hands over sleep warmed inner thighs and let her thumb rest teasing close to Santana's core while she leaned down to kiss Santana's breast, letting her tongue teasingly slip out and play with her nipple.

Santana's reaction was instantaneous, her body responded to Brittany's actions with soft moans and wandering hands as she ran her fingertips up a smooth, pale thigh until…

"Wait, what?" Santana frowned, eyes popping open as her hand found denim instead of naked skin. "Why are you wearing clothes? When did you put them on? _Why_ did you put them on?" she fired off quickly.

Sleepily confused Santana was such an adorable sight, Brittany couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriends fast paced ramblings. Brittany stopped the flow of questions with a hard kiss to Santana's lips, smirking proudly when she pulled back and saw the dazed look in Santana's eyes.

Santana was trying to shake off off the 'Brittany effect' as she—and apparently everybody else who had ever seen the two of them together—liked to call it, when her eyes caught sight of the time flashing red on the bedside clock. "Jesus Christ!" she groaned. "Baby, why are we awake at 5.30 in the morning? We're on vacation, and vacation means sleeping in. It's like a rule or something. Can't we just go back to sleep and do something later? I promise I'll do that thing with my tongue if you say yes," she offered as she ran her hand up Brittany's thigh and tried to sneak a finger under her jean shorts.

Brittany, having none of it because a promise is a promise—even if she does really like that thing Santana does with her tongue—caught her girlfriend's hand before it disappeared under the material, leaned in to place a kiss against Santana's forehead before lifting herself off the bed.

Brittany gave her girlfriend a pointed look. "San, you promised," she pouted. "So, I already got us breakfast—salty, not sweet—and today we're booked in for surf lessons. And since I know how long it takes you to really get up, I thought I'd wake you up Brittany S. Pierce style so you are less 'Grrrr', and more 'Mmmm'.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and started to gently tug the still grumbling girl out of bed. "Up you get sleepyhead. You grab a shower, and I'll make sure there's a cup of coffee waiting for you when you get out. Totally picking out your outfit too, by the way." She winked, patting Santana on the ass as she walked by.

With step one complete, all Brittany had left to do was feed her girlfriend before shuffling her cute ass out of their hotel room so they could be on their way to sunset Suzy's for Santana's very first surf lesson. Unable to quash her excitement at being able to share something she's always loved doing—her family went out to California for 2 weeks every summer—with the love of her life, Brittany skipped towards their suitcases and began to pull out an outfit that she knew would make Santana's boobs look amazing in the Hawaiian sunrise.

Brittany, digging through their clothes, grinned when she heard Santana's softly humming along to Valerie.

Step three of Brittany's brilliant plan should have been the easiest: Get Santana dressed. All it required was getting Santana into her bikini; The one Brittany may, or may not have special ordered the minute she decided to runaway with the subject she was the foremost expert in. Then they could make the 30 minute drive from their ultra romantic hotel in Waikiki out to the surf school in Hale'iwa so they could start their (Santana's) surf lesson before spending the rest of day at the beach trying out everything they learned.

It was supposed to be the easiest step in a perfect plan, too bad it seemed like it was getting thwarted by Lopez logic as Brittany watched Santana valiantly try (fail) to get into her wetsuit with an amused smile.

"Britt-Britt! Stop laughing, this isn't funny," Santana whined as she kept trying to wiggle her way into the dry and unyielding rubber. "Why do we even need to wear these oversized body condoms? It's just gonna hide all our sexy!" She continued to complain, only to receive more laughter from Brittany who realised just how much she missed the sight of an adorably frustrated Santana. "These things are obviously made for flat chested boy-ladies. I mean, how are these rambunctious twins gonna fit inside here comfortably? Ugh!" She huffed indignantly, cooing soft apologies to her chest as she tries to manoeuvre her breasts into the tight fitting suit.

Standing up from her spot on the bed Brittany made her way over to her struggling girlfriend. "Hold still babe," she said. Once Santana had stopped struggling, Brittany kissed along the curve of her spine as she pulled the wetsuit into place, the zipper chasing each kiss as if to seal them into Santana's skin. Santana, thoroughly enjoying Brittany's touch, held her hair up and exposed more intoxicatingly delicious caramel skin to eager and soft lips. "As much as I love what you're wearing under this, we are gonna be out there for a while and I really don't want you freezing these off." Brittany husked as she ran her hands up Santana's sides, cupping her breasts before giving them a firm but playful squeeze. "Plus, I think you look so cute in this."

"Don't start something you're not planning to finish, Pierce," Santana warned as she pulled away and turned to face her grinning girlfriend. Brittany wrapped her arms around the shorter girls neck and leaned in for a kiss. Breaking the kiss, Santana leaned towards Brittany and kissed the skin just below her ear and whispered, "You think that was funny, huh? If it was that hard to get me into, imagine how hard it's going to be to take off later."

Brittany frowned because, fuck, she did not think about that.

"And as graceful and perfect as you are," Santana continued, "I doubt you'll be able to get into, or out of, your wetsuit any easier."

As they break apart from their embrace, Brittany smirked at the challenge in Santana's voice, knowing full well her girlfriend was not going to like what happened next. Santana plopped herself down on the bed and watched smugly while Brittany pulled her own wetsuit out of her suitcase, her expression quickly falling as her girlfriend quickly unzipped the front zipper, stepped in and easily encased her body in one fluid movement. When dressed, Brittany looked up she saw the shocked and slightly angry pout on Santana's face and couldn't help but giggle at the glare Santana sent the front zip.

"My uncle bobby got it for me," Brittany explained. "After my dad told him we were going to Hawaii," she shrugged.

Santana huffed and rolled her eyes, but Brittany could see the adoring smile forming on her face before it bloomed into a full blown grin so she stepped towards her, and kissed a dimpled cheek. Now that step three was over and sealed with a kiss, Brittany quickly grabbed their beach bag —because the last thing she wanted was for Santana to ruin the surprise she had cleverly hidden beneath their towels with her pathological snooping— and linked their hands together, before pulling a still (pretending to be) upset Santana out the door.

When they arrived at the car, Santana, deciding to get a little bit of revenge, pinned the unsuspecting blonde to the passenger side door. Teasingly, she unzipped just enough of Brittany's wetsuit to reveal her bikini clad chest before lowering her head, and kissing a slow path up her girlfriend's neck while her hands pushed down on the sleeves of the suit. Brittany recovered quickly and ran her hands up Santana's back, squeezing her glorious ass before deciding to glide her hands up and liberate Santana from the confines of the wetsuit, suddenly all too willing to forgo their current plan to surf for taking her girlfriend right there on the hood of the rental car.

But just as she was about to deepen the kiss, Santana pulled back abruptly and lowered Brittany's wetsuit until the only part of her still covered, were her legs.

"It's going to be a long drive, Britt. And I'd hate for you to—" Santana licked her lips, "—overheat. The view wouldn't suck either." She said with a wink as she pulled away from a stunned Brittany and sauntered around to the driver's side before sliding into the car and waiting for her girlfriend to shake off her arousal. It wasn't long before Brittany dropped herself into the seat beside her girlfriend, cheeks flushed and eyes a deep blue. Brittany turned her head and pinned Santana with a hungry stare before slowly leaning across the centre console and—

"You're such a dork, Britt," Santana laughed, her head thrown back as Brittany's hand bypasses her thigh and heads straight for the radio. "I'm so glad we did this." Happy that her little gambit worked, Brittany stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend.

"Hello people of the internet. I am Brittany S. Pierce and welcome to fondue for two! Today I'm coming at you at from the ever beautiful Hawaii, as me and my new old lady lover—the beautiful Santana Lopez—continue our epic adventure." Brittany narrated to the camera. Watching—intermittently of course. She was driving after all, and there was no way she was going to be a Quinn 2.0—her girlfriend film, Santana had never felt happier about the fact they had chosen a surf school all the way on the other end of the island, because seeing the way Brittany literally buzzed with excitement and happiness was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"The last time you saw us, Santana and I were exploring each other thoroughly on the beautiful Greek isle of Lesbos." Santana, stifling a laugh, tried to avoid swerving into the other lane as Brittany winked to the camera.

"Britt!" Santana snorted, gently squeezing the fingers intwined with her own. "You can't say that," she whispered amusedly, slightly flustered thinking about all the hot, sweaty things they'd gotten up—and down, and that one time on the side—to while in Lesbos.

"I'm a journalist, Santana!" Brittany stated. "I'm obligated to tell the truth. And the truth was that while in Lesbos, we were also in each other. It's not inappropriate if it's factual." She said nonchalantly before turning back towards the camera. "Anyway, on this instalment of Fondue For Two, I'm taking you, my sweet viewers, down to Hale'iwa and popping Santana's cherry."

"OhmYGOD! Brittany!" Santana screeched, her eyes darting rapidly back and forth between the road and a smiling Brittany-shoulders shaking with silent laughter—who had the camera pointed in her face.,

"Totally mean your surfing cherry," Brittany clarified to the camera. "That's right ladies and gents, from Lima Heights Adjacent badass, to Hawaiian surf bunny. Watch right here as Santana Lopez gets her surf on."

Putting the camera away after a few more minutes of filming, Brittany leaned into Santana and kissed her neck, giving her thigh a squeeze for good measure. "I'm so excited I get to surf with you soon. It's going to be amazing." She whispered against Santana's neck.

"Yeah. Me too, Britt," Santana sighed contently. "Me too."


End file.
